


The Creation of Everything(including the Avatar)

by funk_head



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arguing, Bending (Avatar), Bickering, Deities, Elder God, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Origin Story, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funk_head/pseuds/funk_head
Summary: This had been brewing in my mind after watching some reviews of LoK. A lot of people seemed to be upset that the Wan episodes explained too much and took the mysticism out of Avatar. Others thought that making definitive good and evil went against eastern mythology and past themes in Avatar.So I wanted to give my own take on the Raava and Vaatu story. I wanted to see if I could explain the origins of the Avatar and the Universe without losing that feeling of incredible wonder and amazement. Or something.I'll be releasing in short chapters as I finish them and this story should be max 10 chapters.Hope you enjoy it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Quick Introductions

Before everything, there wasn’t much. All there was was the void, the first lion turtle, and two bickering deities. 

The living and nonliving things of now refer to the two by many names. Their names were simply forgotten and changed through the eons. But before everything, their names were simply Raava and Vaatu.

And they hated each other more than anything. 

Brighter than the not yet existing suns, Raava was a being of pure light. Their thoughts were goodwill and order, and when they weren’t arguing with Vaatu they had enlightening talks with the first lion turtle. Their bright blue eyes loved to wash over the void. They found everlasting peace in the nothingness. A calm that could never be surpassed.

Somehow darker than the darkness around them, Vaatu was shadow given form. Their thoughts were full of mischief and chaos and when they weren’t arguing with Raava they told whatever stories they could to the first lion turtle. Their bright purple eyes sparkled as they took in the void. They couldn’t help but imagine what could be. Dreams of beings horrible and beautiful dancing across the void.

Different as they were, Raava and Vaatu were tied together by something. In a very literal sense. They were stuck together by a chain.

None of the three could explain why it was there. Not even the first lion turtle.


	2. Birth of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two deities inadvertently create the universe.

In the very beginning before the existence of time and space, was bickering and long conversations with the lion turtle. But before the yelling and screaming and talks of what-ifs, there simply were three slumbering giants floating in the void.

And a chain that bound two of them together.

There was the first lion turtle, and two oddly shaped beings with four limbs that had appendages at the end and a great oval-shaped thing as a head. One of the oddly shaped beings was white and had dull blue markings on their body, and the other was black with dull purple markings on their bodies. And they both slept soundly for an indescribable time as time didn’t really exist. The three giants, the first lion turtle and the two oddly shaped beings, weren’t happy or sad. They were simply at peace. Without awareness how could they feel anything? Not knowing about anything around them, they all dozed happily.

And the chain merely floated there, it’s existence soon to cause issues.

Snoozing and drifting, drifting and snoozing, Raava and Vaatu kept on getting closer and closer together. Closer and closer until there were closest and their shackles ran into each other making an annoying ringing ting of a sound. The two odd-shaped beings slept on, unbothered, but the sound, the ting, traveled over to the eardrums of the first lion turtle who was not too far away. Piercing his canals and bouncing around in his skull, the light sleeper of a giant awoke with an awfully loud yawn. Unlike the ting the yawn was loud enough to wake up the two deities. Drowsy, confused, and all too close together for comfort, the giants opened their eyes dazed. The markings on their bodies started to illuminate, their respective colors shining brightly. Their eyes soon followed suit, glowing in a similar matter. All the giants were awake and two of them were still too close to each other. So the black and purple one, Vaatu, violently shoved the other off them. Raava taking great offense to this made the shove the subject of their first argument.

And the chain shook and clinked as yelling and screaming happened around it, giving the first lion turtle the first headache of many.

Since time didn’t exist, how long the two deities argued cannot be charted. What can be charted is how many times they bickered. They were at 999 at the amount and soon would get to 1000. They had argued over whose color is better, who the first lion turtle likes better, and many other frivolous things, but now they would argue over one of Vaatu’s stories. Vaatu was halfway through explaining to the first lion turtle how exactly the best of their story looked. Gruesome and monstrous, with teeth sharper than the first lion turtle, they said. The first lion turtle realized after five stories that all of Vaatu’s monsters were based on the lion turtle in some manner. Vaatu had no other reference. The trouble started when Raava, bored and eavesdropping, started complaining. They said that Vaatu always talks of monsters and beasts, prancing around the void with horrible dances and foul songs. They said that the things that Vaatu thought up were awful to experience, the stories they’d tell, the songs from their stories they’d sing, the dances they’d do. Raava told Vaatu that they were sick of it all and that Vaatu and their stories disgusted them. Before the first lion turtle could even think of preventing the oncoming 1000th argument Vaatu blew up with a retort. They yelled back that Raava’s talks and lectures were boring. They screamed that Raava never made up something interesting, that Raava was so enraptured by the nothingness that they could never invent anything worthwhile. Vaatu howled that Raava was so dull and plain that they could never appreciate the artistry of Vaatu’s works. Soon they were both exploding at each other, hollering insults at each other and bringing up past feuds. They yelled and yelled and yelled and then, Vaatu decided they were sick of this. Vaatu, furious and simple-minded declared that they would no longer tolerate being around Raava and that they’d go to the end of the void. And Raava so caught in rage they didn’t realize how ridiculous that sounded said that they’d be going to the opposite end of the void. 

And as they floated off the chain extended. Neither of them witnessed this phenomenon as their minds were clouded with fury. But the first lion turtle watched in awe as the chain elongated, and he wondered why it did that. He started to inspect it curiously…

Vaatu floated through the void. And they floated and floated and floated. And they floated for a while. Floating and floating. And after Vaatu floated for so long they finally reached the end of the void. They could go no further. The same happened to Raava at the other end of the void. Opposite beings at the opposite ends of nothing, they both floated there for a while. And then the first lion turtle let his inquisitiveness get the better of him.

With one slow sharp claw, the first lion turtle touched the chain. And he pushed down on it ever so slightly. Suddenly the chain starts retracting, violent yanking the two deities from their sanctuary at the ends of the void. Both of them sped through the void towards each other. The chain was shortening at an intense rate, and impact between the two giants was imminent. They got closer and closer to each other at a roaring velocity and then… BOOM! The backs of the two giants collided with each other and in the place of contact, something exploded. The force of the collision created an eruption of great energy and blinding light. The shockwaves rippled through the void and the power of the two giants slamming together started the birth of everything. Quickly, powerfully and accidentally the universe came into existence hot and burning. The void was no longer a void as it was now full of new and exciting things. Dust and atoms flew around the universe, bursting with potential. Materials that could be formed into great things soared through the newly created universe. The first lion turtle shed a tear at the beauty of it all. He couldn’t help but see the what-ifs and the could be’s of this new universe. 

And in the background, Raava yelled at Vaatu about burning their back and Vaatu yelled at Raava for hurting their’s, both of the deities bickered not yet appreciating what they had created. And the chain jangled between them, mysteriously existing as the cause of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing how the universe came into existence took too long and too many rewrites. I hope you liked it. Oh and pointing out typos and errors is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, when I was writing this I completely forgot who's name was who's and so halfway through I was like "Wait. Something's wrong here." lol


End file.
